Make Me Beautiful
by JewelummsXO
Summary: Riku and Axel. It has always been Riku and Axel. You will never find one without the other. But one year after they've moved in together, two underaged, but heartstoppingly amazing twins move in across the street, Sora & Roxas. gulp RikuSora AkuRoku NC17
1. Make Me Beautiful

**Chapter One. _Make Me Beautiful. _This is Riku's Story. **

Lush green eyes misted over the heavy puffs of steam rising from the coffee cup in hand. It was a black and white cow-print cup, with an ugly cartoon of a cow smiling ridiculously up at the poor, thirsty, victim. He huffed and pushed the cup away from him, cow facing the opposite direction. It was early; the sun had only just risen, and he was there to watch it. He always was. Footsteps padded into the kitchen, sneaking up behind him. Long fingers snaked around his shoulders, pressing and digging into all the right spots, working out all the tension he'd forgotten he had. He allowed himself to let out a relaxed sigh, and heard a sexy smirk from right behind his neck. Kisses, licks, and little nips were directed at that area, and he let his head tilt far back.

"Good morning, Axel," he breathed. "You're…excited this morning."

"Riku. Come on now, it's me. I'm always 'excited.'" This, 'Axel' delivered one final suck on Riku's earlobe before slinking away to the coffee maker, where coffee was brewing deliciously. He had long hair the color of flames dancing in a sunset, and wore nothing but loosely slung boxers.

"You haven't showered yet?" Riku asked, noticing this. The red head just sipped his coffee through a smirk, and shot eyes brimming with desire over at Riku from the rim of the mug.

"Baby last night was amazing," was his reply. Riku's mind sparked memories of sheets and sweat and other bodily fluids, making pale skin slick as long bodies ran against each other. Moans and screams ripping through the air, clutches of red and white hair between fingers and on pillows. He had to adjust his pants once the thoughts left. Of course, his lover picked up on this.

"I don't have work today." A thin red eyebrow was raised after the statement left his lips.

"Well…I guess I could call Leon and tell him I'll be late…" Riku suggested.

"How late?"

Riku looked at the neon clock on the table next to him.

"A few hours, I guess."

Axel practically slammed the cup he was drinking from on the table, before jumping on the silver haired one.

"That, lover," Axel whispered as he tugged on Riku's belt loops, "Is exactly what I wanted to hear."

Thick grey smoke burned Riku's eyes and nostrils as his lover sucked upon a long cigarette next to him. It was about two hours later and both were clothed only from the tangle of sheets that wrapped around them on the bed they shared. Axel was lying on his stomach, spread across Riku's own abdomen, a smoldering cancer stick resting in his mouth. Riku had a book in hand, reading in the dim, mid-morning light leaking in through the window.

"I wish you wouldn't read so much, Riku. You're killing your mind and eyesight." Axel said before exhaling; causing long, curling tendrils to slip out of his mouth through the words. He blew the excess out.

"I wish you read more," was Riku's reply, not taking his eyes off the Dicken's novel he was glued to.

"And I wish you didn't smoke inside. You're stinking up the house. Can't you smoke outside like normal people?"

Axel glared at him.

"Most normal people are allowed to smoke in their own homes. Here, I know watching me smoke is killing you."

The red head reached below the bed, just a dip away from where he was, and pulled out a packet of more smokes. He lit one from his own ashes and handed it to his companion. Riku really didn't like smoking over books, but Axel was right, he was dying for one. He put the book down and sucked in the cigarette from Axel's fingertips. He slowly inhaled, savoring the smoky taste and letting it fill up his lungs till they were tight. Then he exhaled and felt the release in his chest. The two didn't speak; they'd been together for years now and lived together for longer. They'd reached a point in their relationship where they didn't talk much at all. It was mostly just sexual release, and Riku was okay with that. He'd never experienced any relationship but.

Just as he went into another dip in the cigarette, the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is that?" Axel asked, irritated. "Don't answer it baby, it's probably just those damn salesmen trying to make money."

Riku nodded, and went back to his smoke. Their room was simple: red curtains, black sheets and pillows, red comforter. Black carpet and maroon walls. Axel's favorite colors were red and black, obviously. They had the bathroom and kitchen painted blue and yellow, Riku's favor—

--ites. They lived in a city called Hallow Bastion. It had been under re-construction for years, but now it was all fixed up and back to its charming, yet high-tech nature. It had grown quite substantially over time as—

"God, don't they ever give up?!"

--well. Riku softly pushed Axel off him as he got up from the bed, wrapping a sheet around him. Axel's eyes followed him.

"You're not really going to answer it like that, are you?" He asked.

"Does it look like I have time to get changed?" Riku responded coldly. He felt Axel jump up.

"Well then, I'm going with you! There's no way I'm letting some horny jerk make a move on you!"

"Do as you wish." Riku had traveled down the hallway of the small apartment, towards the door.

Feel the cool metal of the doorknob. Turn it. Hear the clicking release of the lock. Wince at the screech of the door hinges as it's opened…

Revealing a smiling boy with chocolate tan skin and auburn hair. His eyes were closed, and his hand scratching the back of his head, ruffling his long spikes. He rested his light weight on his toes as he laughed nervously.

"Hey! I, like, just moved into the neighborhood with my brother, who is being a complete douche right now and 'unpacking.' Really he's probably just jacking off to gay porn—" The boy chose now to open his eyes and jumped back in shock at the sight before him. Riku: much taller than him, milky pale skin; tight, rippling muscles; long silver hair, with bangs that shaded sea foam green eyes; and a beautifully hard chest, with perky pink nipples.

"Wow, um…y-yeah…u-um…clothes much?" It was just as this statement burst from his lips that another gorgeous male popped out from behind Riku. He was wearing just as little as the silver haired one was. They both smelled thickly of sex and cigarette smoke that caused the boy to wrinkle his nose.

"Yeah kid, well, we would be wearing clothes if you hadn't have interrupted us right as we were having hot, delicious, raunchy sex." He shoved a hand in the boy's face for him to shake. "Axel. This is my boyfriend of four years, Riku. He's my boyfriend. Of four years. We live together and have sex together and our hard dicks pound inside each other daily. Got it memorized?"

Riku would usually have pushed Axel out of the way and scolded him imediately at such a comment, but he was too busy staring at this boy to notice. He couldn't pin-point exactly what it was, but for some reason he was completely thrown off by the boy. He must have been about two years younger than Riku, making him seventeen and still illegal. But wow, he was just so…arousing. And not only in a sexual way. He felt his soul being aroused, his mind, his senses. He'd never experienced anything like that before, not even with Axel. He watched the boy's smile, casting a warm glow around him. The brunett literally seemed to be **glowing**.

"Sora." That was his name.

_Sky_.

It fit him so perfectly. He couldn't hear Axel's reply or the birds or even his heart beating rapidly in his chest, or the extent of his breathing. All he heard was Sora's voice. When that boy spoke, the whole world shut up and listened. Riku listened, **really** listened. He listened and instead of thinking nervously about what he was supposed to say next, he thought deeply about what Sora had said. Even if it was such a silly thing as his name.

"So you just moved in, and you have a twin brother?" It must have sounded stupid, and he knew it did. But he needed to know if he'd heard correctly. He needed to know and understand everything about this newcomer.

Sora nodded, picking up on the serious of Riku's atmosphere and (attempting) to make it his own. It made Riku smile at how cute the boy was when he tried to act serious and intimidating. Axel stared at him in shock. He knew what must have been going through his head—something along the lines of:_ Riku can smile? Since when?! And he has teeth…_

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Axel pout and throw his arms over his chest defensively. But all Riku could think about was this angel's twin. Could there really be someone as remarkable as this boy in front of him? Not even possible.

"We're not fraternal, really. We look nothing alike. We just have the same birthday and some similar features…I guess." Sora shrugged.

Riku wanted to ask so much. He wanted to know where this boy had come from, why he was here, why he could Hollow Bastion, what his brother's like, what happened to his parents, why he was so happy, why he wore a crown shaped necklace. In the end, it just boiled down to the fact that Riku wanted to hear the boy talk.

"Well, since you just arrived you must not be very aquainted with the neighborhood. Maybe we should give you a tour?" Riku included his boyfriend in the offer, but really he was hoping Axel would refuse and leave them alone. Which ended up happening. Axel decided he was simply "too jealous and too heartbroken to leave the lonely confines of his room where he will pleasure himself, alone, and cold."

Axel always was overdramatic. There was nothing to be jealous and heartbroken of, as far as Riku was concerned. Axel was his boyfriend of four years. They lived together, they were best friends, and they'd been through everything together! There was no way Riku could give that up over a boy he could never even have, legally, and was way too young for him anyway. Right? Right.

"Okay, Axel. Do as you wish." He threw on a dark blue, sleeveless turtle neck as he said this. But when he pulled his long, silver hair out of the shirt and allowed it to billow sexily around his shoulders, he glanced around at Axel and gave him a sexy smile and reassuring wink. This gave Axel enough confidence and hope to quitely shut the door behind Riku and this strange new threat that had just entered into their lives.


	2. Stay Tonight Dont Leave Me To Sleep Alon

**Chapter two. _Stay Tonight Don't Leave Me To Sleep Alone._**** This Is ****Axel's**** Story.**

It was a dull click of the lock that caused Axel pain. Well, not the door lock **specifically**. It was more the fact that he just closed that door behind the love of his life as he left with another man. No, not a man. A boy. Was it a sign? An omen? No. Of course not, Axel wouldn't go that far. They had just met the kid less than fifteen minutes ago. But it sure did feel a hell of a lot longer. He chuckled lightly and tried to push the worries out of his mind.

_I'm paranoid, that's what I am. __Riku's__ been with me for four years. We moved in together. What makes me think that he would throw all of this away on a kid it'd be illegal for him to do anything with? Come on, Axel. _

Still, when he walked into **their** bedroom which still held the powerful stench of sex and cigarettes, he couldn't stop thinking about Riku. To be honest, Axel hadn't stopped thinking about Riku since the day they met. He came to the realization that what he felt towards his partner was completely raw, honest love. He'd said it to Riku countless times, and Riku had always returned with the same. Riku wasn't the type to get seriously involved with someone. Before him and Axel got serious, he would always just have relationships for sex—most of them one night stands who he'd left behind and never recognize or acknowledge on the street. So there was no doubt in Axel's mind that Riku loved him.

The red head collapsed onto the unmade bed. He curled his arms under the pillow and buried his head into the sheets. A deep intake of breath and Riku's scent shot into his nostrils, causing Axel to smile a genuinely happy smile. Every inch of the apartment was drenched in his scent. So many memories. He could count all the stains of sweat, tears and cum that spotted all over their sheets. He could identify each one. He traced small circles around a faded blood stain. He went back to that stain often, staring at it in a daze. Whenever he felt sad or lonely he just stared at that stain and remembered the magic that went on that night. The feelings he'd experienced; fear, pain, extreme pleasure. Love.

That stain marked the night Axel lost his virginity to Riku. He memorized every word Riku said to him that night and the way he said it. He could still feel the pain, the pleasure—like nothing he'd ever imagined. Complete ecstasy. The feeling he felt as he laid on his new lover's chest and watched him sleep peacefully. During sleep, Riku didn't scowl or frown. He didn't look worried or agitated or intimidating. He looked like a young boy enjoying every inch of his candy covered dream. Sometimes he even smiled. Axel liked to think those were the dreams he occupied.

Riku still wasn't home when Axel awoke a few hours later. He knew that Riku worked later to make up for the hours he missed in the morning. Still, it was unsettling being in an empty house. Whether it was the heart-wrenching loneliness, or separation anxiety, Axel had to get out. So he dressed in a tight fitting, black shirt with long sleeves and baggy ripped jeans. The mix between tight fitting and baggy was incredibly sexy on him, if he did say so himself. Which he did.

Night had fallen upon Hallow Bastion and it was chilly, for summer. Not cold enough for jackets or even hoodies, but long sleeves and pants were a necessity. He walked with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped, head down. I guess that explains why he smacked right into the Item store.

"Shit!" Blushing fiercely and clutching his bleeding nose in his fingers, he looked around to see if anyone had seen what an idiot he was. As soon as he turned around to run from the scene of the crime, he **almost** bumped right into a cute, blond haired boy about Sora's age and height, whom he'd never seen before. At first he thought it could have been Sora's twin, but this kid was way too grumpy and had a very "anti-Sora" attitude. His hands were on his hips and he leaned in to stare at Axel's blushing face.

"Move your hand." His voice was commanding and typically boyish, his eyes hard and unforgiving. Axel complied out of fear. The hand pinching his nose was dropped to his side, bringing a long string of blood with it. Crimson drops splattered against the cobblestone floor. He stood straight as the boy moved this way and that, examining his nose carefully.

"It's not broken, you're lucky. What were thinking, running into walls like that? You should learn that the world around you is a hell of a lot more interesting than your shoes." He reached into the deep pockets of his cargo pants and pulled out some tissues. "Hold this under your nose, but don't pinch it or tip your head back. Those elementary school nurses who taught you to do that when you got your nose busted by the class bully were full of shit. It's best to just let the blood run its course than slip back into your nasal cavity."

Axel hadn't even gotten a word in since he met this kid. He didn't even know who he was! His eyes looked a lot like Sora's, except this kid's were a much lighter blue. Axel did as he was told, breathing through his mouth and licking up some stray drops of metallic red.

"I'm looking for someone, by the way," said the stranger. "He's my height and has brown hair and is about as flamboyantly gay as Carson What-The-Fuck. You know, that guy from Queer Eye…? The really really—you know what? Nevermind. Thanks anyway." And before Axel could even introduce himself, the boy had already turned a corner and was gone. Axel had no idea what "Queer Eye" was, but it didn't really matter. He knew exactly who he was describing.

"Sora…"


	3. Wake Me Up, Make Me Beautiful

**Chapter Three. **_**Wake Me Up, Make Me Beautiful. **_**This is Riku's Story.**

"So, where are you from Sora?" Riku asked as he walked alongside this strange boy. He had to look down to see him, which was a change from Axel who was about Riku's height. Tall. Sora skipped ahead a few paces, turning around to face Riku while walking backwards, his arms folded behind his back.

"A tiny island far away. It's very hot there, but it's nice." Sora thought about what he said before scrunching his nose up, as if disagreeing. "Well, it was nice when I was growing up. I couldn't have asked for a better childhood. But I would never ever in a million, trillion years want to grow old there." He stuck his tongue out and shuddered, as if it was unimaginably horrid.

"Aw, come on now. It can't be that bad!" Riku said with a chuckle. Sora's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh, it is. There are no colleges there so all the men are forced to be fishermen for a living and do physical labor. All the women are forced to cook and clean and make babies. I'm telling you it's like something off of National Geographic!" Riku was full on laughing now, and people who knew him were beginning to stare.

"So I say to Roxas; 'Roxas, I don't want to be a fisherman. Let's go to the city!' So that's what we did after graduation, a.k.a now."

"So, you're what? Seventeen? Eighteen?" Riku asked as he lead them over to an ice cream stand and took out a few dollars from his pocket. "What flavor do you want?"

"STRAWBERRYSTRAWBERRYSTRAWBERRY!" He jumped as high as he could up and down and clapped his hands happily like a two year old. It was cuter than it was embarassing.

They sat down on a brand new fountain in the center of town. It had curling tendrils that spewed water in thin squirts. The red and blue lights at the bottom made the water look colored and glimmer in the sun.

Riku licked the vanilla ice cream in circles around the edge before it started dripping all over the place. He should have been paying attention to the long drop on the side of the cone that was sneaking past his glance, but the older teen was too busy staring at his strawberry-covered companion. Sora didn't seem to care about making a mess all over himself, all he cared about was devouring the delicious pink cream as fast as possible. He had large drops on his nose and cheeks, and pink raced down his fingers, barely escaping before he licked it up.

Now if you're sitting there listening to water falling behind you watching an irresistably cute boy lick pink cream from his fingers, while large droplets and smudges covered his face and lips, it would be incredibly hard to contain yourself. Riku was having a hard enough time trying to cover up the growing buldge in his pants without seeming suspicious.

_No no, this is __**not**__ happening._

But it was happening, and the situation was only getting worse with each dip and lick of Sora's cute pink tongue.

_Okay Riku, deep breaths. Think about Axel. Think about a few hours ago. Think about how he screamed and moaned and cried as you pounded him into the mat__t__ress. Okay well, that didn't really help but at least now I'm thinking about my__ boyfriend and not some underage__ kid I barely know._

"Seventeen." Riku shot his eyes open as he heard Sora's voice.

"What?"

"You asked me how old I was earlier. I just a few days ago turned seventeen." Sora had finished his ice cream and was now rocking back and forth by his hands, placed between his widely spread legs. "You gonna finish your ice cream? It's melting like crazy." Sora licked his lips hungrily as he stared at the half-melted vanilla cone. Riku almost gave it to the kid, but then remembered what color vanilla was and decided against it. He chucked it in the nearest trash can and Sora gasped.

"You waster! That's wasting! I would have eaten that!"

"Nah it tasted funny. Must have been a bad bean." Riku said mindlessly before staring up at the neon clock tower. "Gotta go, kid. Work."

Sora pouted, but stood up and started walking in the opposite direction. Riku didn't watch him go, just shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Is that it? No 'goodbye' or, 'nice meeting you'?"

Riku turned around and saw Sora glaring at him impatiently.

"We live across from each other, idiot. It's not like I'll never see you again."

Sora's eyes lit up and a wide smile spread across his face. "So you want to see me again!!"

Riku felt a headache coming on and pushed his fingertips into his forehead.

"Did I say that?"

"Y-you mean you d-don't…?"

_Oh. My. God. _

It was unlike anything Riku had ever seen before. Sora had put on the most heart-wrenching puppyface he'd ever seen. It was enough to make you get on your knees and cry and apologize, but it was also somehow very seductive. Sora's way of trapping people in. Riku felt his face heat up.

_Am I…blushing..?_

"Go home kid." It wasn't as good as a proper goodbye, but it was good enough for Sora. For now, at least.


	4. As You Once Thought I Was, Make Me Beaut

_Lyke, OMG it's Jewelumms! Yeh guys, tis moi. I thought I'd pop in real quick to say Hi and Thanks. A lot, a lot, a lot of thanks. This one little story which was started on a complete whim out of boredom when I was half asleep and drooling a bit over my keyboard, has become immensly successful. And it's thanks to you guys that that's been the case and I've continued writing this. I have a quick note and a warning about this chapter. _

_Note #1: I just remembered that I never posted my very first RikuSora fic (which was a two-shot for my friend). I really liked it and I wanted to post it, just never got around to it..maybe I'll post it later. Tell me if you want me to, mmkay? Oh yes, and I'm giving Axel a tongue ring, btw. __Warning: NC-17 yaoi. So yeh, go away if you dun like boy's penises. And if you don't like Axeldom, which I find very hard to imagine. Seme Axel is so…hot (pun completely intended)._

**Chapter Four. **_**As You Once Thought I Was, Make Me Beautiful**_**. This is Axel's Story.**

It was late at night and Axel was pretending to be asleep when the front door to the apartment open and closed. Keys being pulled out of the lock and thrown carelessly on the coffee table. Footsteps coming down the hallway towards their room, towards Axel. Bedroom door opening and closing. Shoes being taken off, pants and shirt following. Bedsprings creaked as Riku got in the bed next to him and slid into his figure, wrapping arms around his stomach, fingertips slipping past the stretchy elastic of boxers, but no farther.

Axel's stomach clenched. Lips roamed around to his ear, licking and kissing his earlobe gently.

"I know you're awake, baby." The feel of his breath on his ear, that tone of voice, still made Axel shudder. He opened his eyes and turned slightly around to face Riku, seeing his beautiful green eyes staring into his. He saw the same emotions he always saw there. Sadness, anger, hate, despair, fear, lust. He rolled onto his back so he would see Riku leaning over him fully. They stared at each other for a few moments in only the light from the city and the moon. It was a white light that made the silver of Riku's hair shimmer like angel's feathers.

"I love you." Axel whispered, playing with Riku's long fingers under his chin. "I love you more and more everytime I look at you."

Riku bent down and feathered light kisses on Axel's fingertips in response. The soft pads of his lips pressing into Axel's fingers caused tears to flow into his eyes. He was so beautiful. So, so, so angelically beautiful and he was his. How did he get such an incredible creature? How is it that someone as perfect as Riku could ever love Axel?

"Hey, Ri?" Axel cupped his lover's face in his hand, gently pulling it to look at him.

"What is it?" Riku asked, slightly annoyed.

"Why are you still with me?" Axel bit his lip nervously after the question left his lips. Riku got up and sat at the foot of the bed, his fingertips pressing into his forehead. He did that whenever he got a headache. Axel let out a long sigh.

"Why…would you ask that? Especially right now." Riku asked calmly.

Axel sat up behind Riku and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, sucking lightly like a kitten on his neck.

"I'm sorry." The red head purred. Riku could hear **it** return to Axel's voice and yearned to see the incredibly sexy sultry look in his eyes that drove Riku crazy with passion. He whipped around as quickly as possible, pinning Axel's hands high above his head and grinding his hips hard into Axel's crotch, spreading the teen's legs wide.

"Oh my God, Axel. You know I can't control myself when you do that." Riku's voice was husky and low as he dipped in to bite and suck viciously at Axel's neck. The red head smirked.

"Do what, lover?" When it came to being sexy, Axel knew what he was doing. He was overall a very sexual (some would call it horny) person, and knew exactly what made every boy's cock stand, straight or gay. "Oh, you mean this?" He bucked his hips into Riku's budding erection, causing his angel to grunt.

Axel maneuvered his way out of Riku's loosening grip on his wrists and pressed his lips against his chest.

"Down. Now!" Axel shoved Riku on his back into the mattress as hard as possible, resulting in a loud thump when his head hit the backboard. But Riku didn't whine or even complain. This is how things went, except usually it was Axel taking all the beatings. Not tonight. Handcuffs were whipped out and before Riku could fight for dominance, he was trapped. Axel grabbed Riku's erection through his boxers, squeezing and fondling the tip until he felt the dampness through the cloth. Riku shot his head back in silent ecstasy. That was Axel's cue to do what he did best: Stop. He slid his hands firmly down Riku's legs and off, lifting his weight and sitting crosslegged on Riku's lap, painfully pushing his erection down.

"This is why I never let you on top. Sex with you is torture!" Riku spat, holding back the whimper he obviously needed to get out. Axel grabbed the box of cigarettes from next to the bed, pulling one out and lighting up. He pretended not to feel Riku's glare and ignored the growl he was aiming at the boy on top of him. Axel looked innocently naïve as he sat there, idly smoking his cigarette.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say? Do you want something? You seem to be in pain…" Axel asked as if just noticing Riku for the first time.

"You know what I want you sadistic pyromaniac, so stop acting stupid and get in me **now**!" Axel rolled his eyes.

"Alright alright, you're no fun. But I have to get in the mood first." Axel couldn't control his smirk as he felt Riku tense up. They both knew the consequences of Riku's mood stabilizer, and it was something even Riku cowered in fear from. Axel took one last drag on his cigarette, holding the poisonus smoke in. He trailed his way up to Riku's neck, leaned up while nuzzling into the silver-haired man's cheeks and neck. He reached a long finger up and slipped it into Riku's mouth, allowing him to suck and lick at his finger hungrily, before gratefully opening his mouth. Axel leaned over Riku and opened his mouth in a very sensuous "almost-kiss." Slowly the cloud of cigarette smoke trickled between Riku's lips.

The redhead purred and sucked on Riku's bottom lips, moaning quietly, allowing more and more of the smoke to drizzle into his lover's breath. Riku enjoyed this display of sexual affection. He had always loved how dominant Axel could get, while enjoying the true love that was poured into the sex. It definitely made "doing the deed" with Axel beyond amazing. No matter how painful it could—and would—get.

Axel smirked mischievously into the sensual kiss, reaching for the ashtray next to the bed where he had allowed a long cylinder of ashes to burn on the still-lit cigarette he now picked up. Riku's eyes were closed and he was quite distracted from Axel's kissing and touching to notice that the cigarette was headed straight for the young man's pale side.

Axel winced and arched his back violently, cringing away from the smoldering ashes tickling his side lightly.

"Does it hurt baby?" Axel moaned into Riku's abdomen, where he was trailing his way down to Riku's boxers, slowly. Nothing but grunts from Riku, though. He knew the man would never admit to being caused pain, even it was just a little cigarette ash. Axel ripped the boxers from Riku's waist, revealing his shuddering erection. Axel administered one harsh lick up the shaft.

"Tell me it hurts." Axel commanded, putting out the cigarette on Axel's hip. When Riku didn't respond, Axel pulled away from his cock, causing Riku to groan.

"It hurts okay?! Are you happy?!" Axel smirked at the control he had over the usually dominant one.

"Good boy." Axel whispered over Riku's erection. One lick on the tip. "Now tell me Pet, how would you like me to take care of this problem? I think I have an idea how you would like me to. It sounds fun, ne?"

He saw that Riku knew what he was talking about. Riku moaned at the mental image that was obviously running through his mind.

"Just…do it." Riku grunted, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Axel reached over to the ashtray and grabed his lighter, he dripped a few drops of the kerosene onto his tongue. Not enough to set him on fire, but just enough to set off a small spark. He swallowed a flame from his lighter, and shuddered with ecstasy at the heat in his mouth.

"Can you feel it?" He purred over Riku's erection, allowing the temporary uke to feel the heat on his lips. "Isn't it wonderful? God it just…burns into you with passion."

"Axel…"

Axel took that as his cue to take Riku's hard cock into his heated mouth. He sucked as hard as possible, lightly tickling the shaft with his teeth. Riku moaned and bucked as Axel dragged his tongue ring down Riku's length, running it around the tip. His fingers worked magic upon the sack below. He dug his nails hard into Riku's thighs as he felt Riku ready to spill, and took him down his throat not gagging once. Riku hissed, his hips bucking up. Axel felt him twitch and shudder in his mouth before Riku exploded the thick cream into Axel's throat. As he pulled up with a loud sucking noise, the white ran down Riku's cock.

Axel slid up to kiss Riku passionately before unchaining him from his binds. Riku grabbed him and rolled him onto his back, holding him tight around the waist.

"I intend to get you back for that, Darkfire." Riku whispered into Axel's ear as he toyed with his burning red hair.

"We'll see if you can catch me, first."

"Oh love, there's no need for that. I already have you."

Riku didn't know how true that was.

braces self for flames

I must admit I was terrified to post this. Please go easy on me, mmkay?

OH. And one very very VERY important message!!!!

BeautifuLxContradictioN has written a RikuSora and AkuRoku fic for me Go check it out because she is the nicest person everr. And my #1 fan . Go read her stuff and put it on ridiculously high pedestals. Thankyew.


	5. Sitting On The Bedside, You Glanced

**Chapter Five. _Sitting on the bedside_** **_you glanced._**** This Is Riku's Story.**

"No, I told you I'm not going over there Riku and that's final."

Riku sighed and flicked some silver strands of hair out of his eyes, his hands on his hips.

"They're our **neighbors**, Axel. We can't just not go to their house warming party! I mean, for God's sake everyone's going to be there. What are you worried about?" Riku had been trying desperately for the past half hour to get Axel to at least consider his offer, but so far no luck. Sora and his still mysterious brother had moved in a week ago and just gotten the house fixed up, when some of Riku's friends decided to throw them a party to welcome them into the neighborhood.

Riku thought it was a great idea, and used it as an excuse to see Sora again. He hadn't seen the unique boy since the ice-cream incident. But Riku wasn't going to think about that now—he thought about it enough as he showered.

"Go without me." Axel commanded. But Riku was not going to be around Sora without Axel again. He wasn't so sure he'd be able to control himself if he didn't have his Darkfire as a distraction.

"I will not go without you and I will not miss it either." Riku had allowed his voice to drop into a low, threatening tone as he gave his options. Axel sighed and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and staring deeply into his eyes.

"Is it really that important to you that I go?" Riku took his fingers and ghosted them down Axel's forearms. He nodded. "Alright. I'll go, but I won't have any fun and I'll be in a bad mood the whole night."

Riku nodded. "Just don't set anything on fire."

Axel clutched Riku's hand nervously as they stared at the deep red door in front of them. Riku plastered on his "I'm teh shit, bitches. Worship me" façade before pressing the doorbell, shuddering at the loud ringing coming from the house. He could hear loud music coming from inside and familiar voices laughing and talking and moving about. Footsteps padded to the door and an unfamiliar face opened the door. He felt Axel tense up next to him as the blonde boy looked from Riku to Axel, pausing at the boy next to him. Axel tightened his grip on Riku's hand, pulling himself a bit closer to his lover.

"Haven't we met before?"the boy asked Axel, pointing a questioning finger at the redhead. Riku looked curiously at the young man next to him.

_Did Axel just get…paler?_

The boy regained his cool composure, weakening his hold on Riku's hand and standing up straighter.

"Not officially." He put his hand out for the kid to shake. "I'm Axel. This is my best friend, Riku. Got it memorized?" Riku couldn't help but notice that Axel had avoided saying they were dating. He glared at him and let go of his hand completely.

The blonde boy huffed, raising his shoulders loosely and starting to walk away.

"Roxas." He said before dissapearing into the house.

_So, that was Roxas? Sora and him couldn't be any different.._

As they entered the house, Riku kept his ears opened for a childish laugh. His eyes skimmed the room, waiting to see a rush of red or yellow or black from the corner of his eye. They had set the house up nicely. It was very modern, with a hint of the beach mixed in. Palm trees sat in the corners, sea-shell decorations adorned the doors and mantels. The floors were all tiles, most of the tables glass, and seventy percent of the house was made of glass windows. The cielings were high, with bright lights shielding them from the darkness. A few surf boards were hung on the walls as decorations, and beach towels replaced small rugs in some areas.

Music filled Riku's ears as they entered the living room, where most of the guests were located. On the left-hand side of the room, a skinny boy with a fresh face and a blonde mullet was playing a blue and white guitar. A young man dressed in a tight fitting vintage vest and a black tee-shirt with just as fitting jeans sat on a stool next to him, singing in a pre-pubescent voice. You could barely see the boy's face it was covered with so much swaying, light-blue hair. His head was down and his eyes shut, feeling the music. Although his voice was quiet, singing in a whisper most of the song, he hit every pitch and key perfectly. When he raised his head and opened his eyes, he took a long finger and pulled some of the hair out of his face and behind his ear, only for it to fall gracefully back again next time he let his chin down.

His real name was Ienzo (although everyone was used to calling him Zex), and the guitar player next to him was known as Demyx. Him and Axel had always been very good friends, while Ienzo and Riku had hung out all through elementary and middle school. Riku traced the rest of the room, looking for Sora.

Roxas was talking to a girl with blonde hair, the tips died slightly blue. She had a beautiful smile on her face that made dimples crinkle at her cheeks. Namine. Axel ran over to join their conversation, and distrubute a warm hug in greeting to Namine. Riku strode over to a tall man that appeared to be in his late twenties leaning against a wall in the back.

"Riku. Why are you here talking to me when you should be talking to Sora?" Riku looked up at the dark man strangely.

"What do you mean, Leon?"

"Go find Sora. He was looking for you earlier."

Riku didn't know what this man was getting at, but it scared him slightly. Leon put a firm hand on his shoulder before walking off to a engage in what appeared to be highly personal matters with a blonde man his same age and height.

_What does Leon know? Is it that obvious that I'm attracted to Sora? And is It true that Sora was looking for me? Where is the kid anyway, it is his party…_

"Mr. Serious, what are we thinking about so deeply over here?" A young woman a few years younger than Leon stared straight into his eyes, breaking his train of thought. She was shorter than he, causing her to look up in order to bore into his pupils. Her hair was short and black, a long white headband across her forehead. She had two silver spheres pierced through her lip on either side, grazing the bottom of her full lips. Lips Riku wasn't sure anyone had ever kissed before.

He flicked some silver hair out of his eyes so he could see her better.

"I'm thinking that this party is boring." The party really wasn't that boring, but because Sora wasn't there to entertain Riku, it was for him.

"Come with me, lets get some hard ass vodka and get our asses drunk." She held her arm out for him to link into. He refused the contact, but followed her nonetheless. A loud thump pierced through the air.

"Looks like your boyfriend got a headstart…keep him away from the fireplace." Riku looked to his right to see that Axel was writhing on the floor, a deep maroon covering his face. Roxas stood in front of him looking completely annoyed. Riku chose this moment to tap Roxas on the shoulder.

"What happened?" Riku asked the more-than-pissed-off twin.

"How the Hell should I know? He got completely smashed and tried to kiss me so I drove one right into his face…and now he's on the floor…twitching…" They both cocked their heads slowly to the right as they wondered what to do about the stunned redhead.

"Oh for fuck's sake. Go get him something to bite on." Roxas nodded before escaping the scene, mumbling something incoherent that didn't sound completely nice.

Riku sighed and slid his arms under his boyfriend, lifting him off the floor. He didn't look too happy about it, either.

"What happened?" Riku's heart skipped a beat in his chest. Sora. Of all the times for Sora to finally show up, it had to be now.

_Wait, no. Don't think like that! Sora is just some kid that just moved in. Axel is my boyfriend. We all know my number one priority here._

"I don't even know. If you want to know you could ask your brother, but I wouldn't encourage that. This whole ordeal is fairly embarrasing…" Riku took careful notice not to look Sora in the eye, or look at him at all for that matter.

"What are you gonna do with him?" Axel had by now passed out, limp in Riku's arms as the silver-haired man sighed.

"I guess I'm going to have to take him home. I'm sorry about all of this." Riku aimed a smile in the younger boy's direction, taken back by what he saw there.

Sora looks…dissapointed? Could it be he wanted to see me? No, don't get ahead of yourself Riku.

"Okay, I understand. Too bad, though. I was looking forward to spending some time with you. But it can't be helped, I guess." Sora commented. shooting his face up, showing a radiant smile towards Riku, his chocolate hair swishing from the rapidity of the movement.

Riku's heart melted, and he could no longer look at the boy. Instead, he stared down at the one in his arms. Axel's hair was flowing away from his face, swishing everytime Riku moved. His eyes were shut closed, the lids dusted with black eyeshadow. His skin was pale now—more so than usual—and his lips closed for once, pink and full.

Axel was beautiful. There was no doubt that Riku was always attracted to the pyro. Enough so that he was willing to spend the rest of his life with him. But **love**? Love was a word Riku had never used to describe his feelings towards the man. At least in Riku's own mind. And now that this other boy, this Sora, entered his life, Riku didn't even know what love meant anymore.

_sigh I wish it could have been better, but it was more of a filler anyway. At least we finally got Riku's feelings toward Axel out, and I managed to sneak in some Akuroku (finally! Geez it took you long enough…). I'm currently reading Kamui. I just started it and the art is beauutttiiiffulll. I'm so shocked at how lovely it's illustrated!! _

_I posted some KH icons on meh lj, so you can go check it out at stfuemoxx. Alright, well…go download the song Make Me Beautiful by Her Words Kill. And check in tomorrow night for updates!!!! Love you all, and I'm sorry if this one was a dissapointment, the next one will be better! I promise!_


	6. Slightly To The Left, But in My Path

_**Oh my God guys I'm sooooooooo freaking SORRY about the delay. My word processor was down the crapper for a few days and I couldn't write ANYTHING. whines I started to get sidetracked with this really amazing MelloMatt (they're my favorite pairing of all time) story but I was all, "no no NOEZ. I have to finish Make Me Beautiful first or I'll never finish it!!" So that's what I'm doing no matter how much I love my Death Note boys. **_

****

**Chapter six. _Slightly to the Left But In My Path_. This is Axel's Story.**

_He was so freaking cute. His scrawny arms were crossed all defensively and he tried to look as if he didn't want to talk to Namine and I at all, but I know he did. If he didn't he would have left. If I looked at him, he'd shift his eyes real quick away from me with a roll, but I could see him staring at me constantly out of the corner of my eye. I imagined a jar in my tummy, that's right. A jar. Full of butterflies, flapping and smacking themselves fiercely against the glass. To let them out would be sudden death between Riku and I. That's why I have to keep that lid closed shut, because Riku's the only one I want. _

_But his lips. They pouted so cutely, showing off the fullness of the plump buds. I wanted to kiss them so bad, bite and nibble at them. Which I guess I kind of did…or tried to anyway. _

_Which got me here…_

Axel awoke to face maroon walls and black sheets. He was back in his room. His _empty _room, he noticed. Riku was awake early as usual, banging around in the kitchen. Coffee snuck into his nostrils, sending them alight with the power of the scent. Strong, black coffee was exactly what Axel needed right now. The readhead shot up in bed, causing thunder to crash through his temples and his palm to fly to his forehead. Maybe lying back down would be the smarter thing to do…

"You're up." Riku's voice was quiet and he sounded very tired. One look at the man and Axel knew he was in trouble. For one, Riku looked tired, meaning he hadn't slept. Meaning he was up all night. Meaning he was either a) worrying about something; b) sad; c) pissed the fuck off. Axel had a feeling it was all three.

Also, Riku was wearing clothes, and a lot of them too. A thick, baggy white pullover (even though it was burning outside), and baggy jeans. With shoes. Riku walked over to the bedside and placed a mug of steaming hot coffee on the table next to Axel, who had just realized he was clothed as well. In exactly what he had been wearing the night before. If it was any other situation, Riku would have stripped Axel in his sleep to make him more comfortable. Another bad sign.

Axel reached for the mug of coffee and scowled. A creepy cow cartoon grinned obnoxiously back up at him.

"Why do we have that? Why haven't we thrown it out yet?" Axel asked, pointing to the hideous thing. Riku just shrugged, causing Axel to smirk. "I know why. Because you secretly like it." Axel gulped down two shiny red Advil. He felt Riku's eyes bearing into his skin.

"You mean the way you secretly like Roxas?"

Ouch. That was a low blow.

Axel just gaped up at the man, his mouth slightly open. Not only was he shocked, but he didn't know what to say, either. Noticing this, Riku scowled and turned to leave, only to be held down by Axel's hand on his wrist.

"Ri. I'm with you, remember? If I wanted that kid I would be with him right now. But I'm not, am I? I love you. How many times do I have to tell you that I love you?"

Riku flinched, as if shot in the chest. The silver-haired man wouldn't make eye contact with his significant other at all. Axel's mouth dropped, and his grip on the man loosened.

_That's when I knew._

His heart began to pound loudly in his ears…

_How could I have not seen it before?_

His breath quickened…

_How long? Has it always been like this?_

Riku lowered his head…his fists clenching…

_Was it all a lie from the beginning?_

"Ri..ku.."

_No…_

Axel allowed his eyes to snap shut, forcing the tears back. He would **not **cry in front of him. He would not, would not, would not. When he opened his eyes again, Riku was gone. Axel was alone.

_Fists clashing against wood. Thumping into the door, causing vibrations, making noise. __**Pound, pound, pound.**_

Footsteps padding down the hallways. Toward the door Axel stood, fuming behind. Click of the lock. A brunette's spikes peeked out from the doorway, droopy eyelids crusted with sleep staring back at him, drool specked lips.

"Axel?" Sora rubbed his eyes.

The pyro's fists clenched, his nails digging into the skin, making half moon circles in the flesh. He tasted the metallic bitterness of blood, felt the lick of flames. He smelled burning ash, burning wood. Smoke clouded his eyes. With a harsh shove, Sora was pushed out of the way.

"Where is he?!" Axel's voice was harsh. Angry, loud. Sora knew he wasn't fucking around. "Where the Hell is Roxas?!"

"I'm right here you freak. What could you possibly want?" Axel turned sharply, his wild hair snapping with the movement. His eyes locked onto Roxas's. The boy looked as if he'd been up for a while, he was dressed and his hair was still damp from a shower. Axel could smell him from where he was standing.

He quickly paced in large, rapid movements straight towards the smaller boy. No hesitation, nothing. There was no time for breathing. No time for thinking.

His fingers tangled roughly in Roxas's hair, pulling the boy right onto his lips harshly. He was not drunk this time. No, he knew what he was doing. He was doing what he knew they both wanted for quite sometime.

He felt Roxas freeze in his hands, shocked. Finally fingernails dug into his chest, biting through his shirt.

"Baka!" He was thrown off the blonde as those words were spat out of the lips of his prey. No, this boy wasn't getting away that easily. Another few strides, fistfuls of hair, red and blonde. Colliding of lips like cars, crashing into each other, setting off an explosion of fatal flames Axel knew both of them felt pounding through their veins. Mouths were opened, tongues lapping up all explanations.

Axel could smell it. He could smell the fire raging inside of them as his hands wandered up Roxas's shirt. A push.

"No. This is wrong. We can't, you have Riku."

Axel's eyes shot bullets of lust and pain and anger into Roxas's body. Tears dusted the older man's iris's.

"**No**." Axel hissed violently, his lips curling in a snarl. His head jerked towards Sora, sliding away and into the corner of the room in a daze. "_He _has Riku."

_**AND SO THE DRAMA BEGINS!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.**_


	7. Make Me Beautiful With Your Eyes

-1I've been thinking about where this story is headed for quite some time now, and to tell you the truth I'm stumped. Because the chapter titles are lyrics to the song Make Me Beautiful by Her Words Kill (I cannot advertise that song enough. It is so amazingly beautiful, you HAVE to download it. I'm serious here, guys). It's quite a short song in terms of lyrics so I'm thinking that if this story lasts more than two more chapters, I'm going to have to make it a two part story. Although I kind of like the idea of ending soon, I don't know how that will work…thinks Well, no suggestions please :3 I like working through this stuff on my own. It's your job to sit and read and let me do all of the hard stuff, eh? Lol.

ON WITH THE DRAMA!!!

**Chapter Seven. _Make Me Beautiful With Your Eyes. _This is Riku's Story.**

Riku kicked his feet back and forth from where they dangled off the side of the apartment. The sun was setting and he hadn't seen Axel since morning. His lips parted and he sighed with great dissatisfaction. He felt bad about Axel, but what was he supposed to do? Axel had been his best friend for years and it didn't seem right to stay in a relationship when he didn't even know what his feelings were. And there was Sora…

The reds and oranges of the sun's glowing rays framed Riku's silhouette as he stared out over Hallow Bastion.

"Ahem." A throat was cleared behind him, causing Riku to turn and find Sora. The boy smiled sweetly at him, his figure glowing orange in the light. "May I?"

Riku nodded, and Sora took his seat on the ledge next to him.

"Axel came by earlier today. I hear you two got into quite some fallout. It wouldn't have anything to do with me, would it?" Riku wasn't exactly surprised to hear that Axel had been over at their house. He could only imagine the things that had gone on there. He wondered what he would say in answer to Sora's question. The fight hadn't really been about Sora, after all. But he had contributed to it in a way.

"No. Don't flatter yourself, kid." Although Riku winked after the words escaped his lips, Sora still looked concerned.

"It was…a bad idea."

"Hmm? What was?" Riku asked, his head tilted slightly to the side. Sora stared intently at his hands.

"Introducing myself that day. Going on a walk with you. All of those things."

Riku was stunned as Sora started tearing up.

"Hey! Kid! Stop that, ya hear?! God don't be such a crybaby. Axel and Roxas met on their own, it had nothing to do with us meeting!" Sora gasped under Riku's fingers as he brushed away the boy's tears.

_His eyes…_

In one quick movement, the younger boy had his arms thrown around Riku's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Riku. I know it's selfish, but I'm glad that we met and you and Riku are fighting…"

"Hm? Why's that?" Riku asked, pulling Sora off him so he could look at his blushing face.

"Because you're all I've been thinking about since I met you and, I'm happy to have found you so soon after just moving away from all my old friends."

Riku was shocked, to say the least. He had thought that the feelings he had felt for the brunette had been completely one-sided and messed up.

"Yeah, well. Me too." Riku said as he turned away from Sora quickly, facing the opposite direction, and hiding the blush on his face, masking it with an annoyed look. He couldn't help but notice that time was passing and the boy next to him hadn't done or said anything. When he looked, he found that Sora had a tad bit of drool dribbling down his slightly open mouth. His eyes were hollow and his face paralyzed. Riku waved a hand in front of Sora's face, but it had no effect.

"God you look like an idiot. Wipe that stupid look off your face." Riku rolled his eyes to highlight the façade of annoyance he had put on. The next thing he knew Sora's lips were parted and drinking up all of Riku's words and breaths, his fingers tangled in his silver hair. Riku didn't think about reacting, he just did--with his own lips, of course. The kiss lasted at least a few centuries before they finally came up for air.

"Idiot face."


	8. Sitting on a Bed of Roses

Whooooooooooooo!!! That took 100 and one million years, didn't it? I REALLY REALLY REALLY like this chapter. Hopefully you will too? I'm super duper sorry if it's confusing. Just remember, the italicized stuff is what Axel is thinkingg. The last scene of this has no quotes…I did that on purpose. I'm sorry if that makes it confusing. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! There's only gonna be one more guys [ I love you!!!

**Chapter Eight. _Sifting Through a Bed of Roses. _This is Axel's Story.**

Their lips pulled apart, taking a thin string of saliva with them. Roxas blushed, blinked a few times, and the look of pure shock on his face quickly changed to one of confusion.

"Say something." Axel begged, unable to handle the suspense.

"Well…I would say that I don't know what to say, but that would be way too cliché. So I guess I'll just ask what the fuck that was." Roxas spat out. It was intended to sound as if he was angry, but it was void of all emotion. He sounded tired and helpless.

"That was me kissing you." Axel replied, flashing Roxas a small smile.

_Axel, what are you doing?! You have boyfriend. Well, at least you had a boyfriend this morning…or...last night…or…Okay I guess you don't have a boyfriend. Scratch that._

"No shit dumbass. I was referring to that…thing." Roxas asked, searching desperately for a way to describe said "thing."

"Okay now I'm lost. Care to explain?"

"You didn't feel it?" Roxas asked, a worried tone vaguely echoing in the back of his throat.

"Roxas, I feel a lot of things right now. It's up to you to tell me which one of those things you're referring to." The redhead said, calmly leaning against the wall behind him. The bulge he was feeling in his pants less than two minutes ago was now weakening. This was a waste of time. Why were they talking about feelings when they could be doing other things? But then again, this was about more than just sex…wasn't it?

"Axel why did you kiss me?" Roxas asked, a determined look on his boyish face.

"Well," Axel said as he lit up a cigarette. "I kissed you twice. The first time I kissed you I was drunk off my face and you were too cute to resist. The second time I kissed you, just now, I was--and still am--dealing with what might just be a very severe breakup. And you're really fucking cute and feisty and so goddamn sexy. There's just something about you. Something that makes my dick moan, if you know what I mean." The pyro winked at the younger boy before taking another long drag off his cigarette.

If Axel hadn't been filling his lungs up with cancer he would have noticed that the boy in front of him was not very happy to hear those words. Oh no, in fact, his fists were clenching and unclenching, his nails digging into his palms so deep he knew there would be marks tomorrow. His eyes were shooting daggers into Axel's oblivious face and his pink cheeks reddened with anger and embarrassment.

"I hate you." This declaration was not a very loud one, or a very forceful one. In fact, it was quiet, but just loud enough to get the point across, and filled with emotion. His voice was steady, but not at all calm. Axel looked up from his cigarette.

"I hate you so much." Roxas ripped the annoyingly potent cigarette from Axel's lips as it was replaced with Roxas' own soft ones. The kiss was hard and forceful, intended to be painful, and Roxas was suddenly the dominant one. His fingers were wrapped around Axel's pale neck, his teeth biting down hard on smoky lips.

_Action. Shock. Reaction. _

Experienced hands running up inexperienced shirts. Small fistfuls of flaming red hair.

_Sora kissing Riku. Riku kissing Sora. Pale on tan, brown on peach, black on white. Opposites, opposites…_

Anger. Force. Hatred. Love. Lips on lips and skin on skin. Shirts removed and tongues on small pink nipples. Biting, licking, shudders and chills.

_Same_. _Hate + hate just creates more hate. Heartbreak + heartbreak mends broken hearts. One half + one half equals one whole. I learned that in first grade, so why am I just realizing it now?_

Belts thrown across rooms, legs entangled, groins straddled, thrust, thrust, moan. Wait, wait, wait, maybe we shouldn't. We're going to fast. Wait Axel, wa-OhmyGod. OhmyGod, ohmyGod, this is so good. Why is this so good?

_Riku, Riku, Ri--Roxas. Riku has Sora. Sora, Sora, Sora. Oh my God this is Sora's twin. I have Sora's twin's cock down my throat. Oh my Jesus why does that turn me on so much?_

Axel. Oh my God, Axel. We have to, we have to sto…what if Sora…what if Sora comes? Sees, not comes. Oh God, that's just too…it's coming, it's coming, it's coming. I'm coming!

_Bloodrush. Throbbing, pulsating in my throat. Thick and salty and it's never tasted this sweet before. Since when did it taste good at all? _

Smirk. I thought you hated me.

_He doesn't hate me. _

I do hate you.

_Then why did you come for me?_

Really now? Maybe I should stop…

_Look at his face…he's so obscure. Not as pure as I thought, not anymore. I have corrupted him. Who knew corruption would make someone feel that good?_

Axel don't you dare even think about it!

_Suddenly…I want to make him scream so loud he hates me even more. If this is how he treats someone he hates, I never want him to love me like I love him. _

_Wait what?_

Bitemarks and bloodstains and cum that makes skin shine and slick as they grind against each other. Natural lubricant that acts as the glue binding their hearts, souls, minds and bodies together as one.

_One. I kind of like the idea of becoming one with this boy. _

Axel…

_His hand's on my heart. Can he feel it pounding in my chest at lightning speed? Does he know that he made it do that?_

Axel there's a hole inside you. Half of you is empty, now. Something's missing that was there before.

_Riku…_

I want…to fill that hole.

_This is the end of the beginning. Forever waits, and this time I'm not as scared as I used to be. _


	9. Sifting Through Pictures We Never Had

**Chapter Nine. _Sifting Through Pictures We Never Had._ This is Riku's Story.**

"Whatcha' thinking' bout?" Sora asked, his head leaning on his knees and his shining face smiling at Riku sideways. The sun was more than halfway set now, and they had been sitting on the roof, not saying a word. Just sitting and watching and listening and breathing and living. Together. Sometimes conversations aren't necessary. All you have to do is live together to know you're not alone.

"The sun is red. Like fire." It wasn't Riku's fault, how could he not think about Axel? They had just broken up today, anyway. Or had they even broken up at all? Nothing was official…Did he want it to be? Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sora turn his face up to the sky and inhale deeply.

"What?" Riku asked, watching Sora's silhouette outlined in reds and oranges, his hair blowing gently and softly in the breeze.

"This is nice, don't you think?" Sora asked, looking over at Riku and once again smiling. His eyes were sparkling and beautiful. Riku studied his features for the thousandth time. He was so captivated by this boy, there were no words for it.

"Yeah, this is nice. I like it." His dipped his fingers softly into the mess of soft, luscious brown hair, tickling the boy's scalp. "I like you."

Sora shivered as he felt the words whispered against his lips. He dipped his head, confirming the kiss. It was slow and gentle at first, then Riku moaned quietly, leaning over the smaller boy, his hands on his hips. They pressed harder into each other, breath speeding up. Finally Sora pulled away, much to Riku's disappointment.

"What do you want, Riku?"

"What are you talking about, Sora? I want you. I want to kiss you and hold you and stare at you and be with you. I want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life. I want to see you happy. When you're sad, I want to be the one to cheer you up. If it's age you're worried about, that's okay with me. We'll wait until you're older. If you don't want a physical relationship at first, that's fine too. I'll wait for you forever if it means that I eventually get to be with you in the end."

Although Riku had been expecting a much more cheerful reaction, Sora's eyes glazed over with what seemed like sadness. Suddenly Riku felt cold.

"Riku that's not what I want. I like you, a lot. I would love to do all those things with you."

"Then why not?!" Riku exclaimed, confusion and panic seeping through his veins.

"Because I'm not like that! I am not going to be your sex toy. I am not going to end up like Axel!" Riku's heart fell to the floor as Sora's eyes glistened with tears, the boy shooting up to leave.

_Go after him._

He stayed still.

_What are you doing?! Go after him!_

The palm of his hand came in strong contact with Sora's wrist, causing the younger boy to gasp and show his tear-stained face to the pale man behind him. He noticed the green of Riku's eyes were filled with a powerful emotion, one that made his stomach collapse inside itself. Riku's lips parted slightly in the tiniest of smiles as he reached his fingers up to tickle the brunette's cheek, his body pressing closer to the boy's. Sora could feel Riku's warm breath against his lips. He flinched as Riku shuddered forward.

Their lips touched gently, lovingly, pressing together with a beautiful hesitation that seemed to last naught but a millisecond. Riku's fingers ran through Sora's soft, thick hair. He moaned slightly as Sora's arms wound tightly around his neck. There were no words to describe the feelings Riku felt in that moment. It was so beautiful, so powerful, so overcoming he began to feel light-headed. His heart seemed to stop beating, becoming nothing but a heavy mass in his chest. He thought he tasted the thick metallic heat of blood in the back of his throat, but realized it was the suppressing of lust.

The area between his groin and his stomach, hovering in his lower abdomen, felt as if it would explode at any moment. He knew he was trembling, but it was so wonderful, so magical, so amazing. When they finally pulled apart, Sora smiled at him in reassurance, tears building for the second time in the corner of his clouded blue eyes. Riku chuckled softly, barely even hearing his voice.

"You cry too much." If it hadn't have been for the vibrations he felt in the back of his throat he would have had no idea that he had said anything at all. Sora laid his head against Riku's chest, allowing the tears to dampen the cloth there.

"Do you promise to always love me and only me?" He asked in a small voice.

"How could I ever love anyone else? I was captivated by you the second I looked into your eyes." As the words left Riku's mouth, he knew he had never said anything more true. Sora took this moment to stare up at Riku with those eyes.

"Tell me I'm beautiful Riku."

"You have never been anything but, Sora. My eyes could never see you as anything else."

This was all he needed. With Sora, he knew he could breathe, and perhaps for the first time, he never wanted to stop.

The click of the key inserted into apartment locks caught Riku's attention. As Axel opened the door, it caught on the inside chain lock. Old fashioned locks for old fashioned buildings.

"Open the door, Riku."

Riku walked into the room dressed in a tight black wife beater and hugely baggy plaid pajama pants, a toothbrush idly buzzing in his mouth.

"M' Swry eh can' tulk rih nw ehm bruffing meh teef." Riku mumbled, foamy white toothpaste drippling down his chin. The scene was actually quite erotic. Axel took a deep breath.

"You don't have to talk to open the door, dumbass."

This time Riku ignored him completely, walking away and back further into the house. The door to the bathroom was shut loudly behind Riku.

"Hey! Where am I going to sleep?! What about my stuff?!"

Riku entered his room and shut the door behind him.

_Where _is _he going to sleep?_

_No, we won't think about that._

He finished washing up, then walked slowly to his--their--bed. It still smelled like Axel. Like cigarettes, like burnt ashes, like sex, like cheap cologne. He held his breath and closed his eyes, filling his mind with thoughts only of Sora.

Opening his door the next morning, he saw the most pathetic of sights. Axel was spread out uncomfortably next to the apartment door, snoring loudly, a bit of drool sliding down his cheek from the corner of his mouth. Axel knelt next to him, shaking him awake.

"Hey. Get up."

"Nnnh. Is it morning? Eh? Nnnn biscuits. Mommy set the toilet on fire. Where are we going to sit to take a shit?"

Riku rolled his eyes, shaking Axel much harder until he shot up, his eyes wide and his hair a fluffy, tangled mess.

"Ughhh my head hurts!!" Axel moaned, clutching his forehead.

"It's because you slept against the wall all night." Riku sighed, standing up. Axel glared menacingly up at him.

"And who's fault is that? Maybe it's the door's fault for locking itself. Oh, that's right. It's yours!" Axel wiped his mouth before standing up groggily, pressing a hand against the wall to steady himself.

"Why didn't you stay at your lover's house?" Riku couldn't keep the bitterness from escaping his lips. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Riku come off it. Why don't we go inside and get me some Advil. Then I can get my stuff and leave your life forever and you won't ever have to deal with me again."

"Axel you know that's not what I want. You're still my best friend. We've dealt with worse than this." Axel smiled at him, even through his shock. They walked into the apartment, Axel lowering himself gingerly at the kitchen table while Riku poured him some coffee and gathered up some Advil. Once Axel had downed the red capsules, Riku spoke.

"You really like Roxas, don't you?"

"I could ask the same to you about Sora." Axel said, guzzling down the rest of the coffee before lighting up a cigarette and playing with his lighter. Riku watched as the flame jumped up and down with each click of the lighter, Axel's fingers dancing around it fearlessly.

"This is funny, isn't it? What these boys have done to us. All of a sudden they come into our lives and we're all lovestruck. It's like something out of a crappy chick flick. So cliché." Riku said between chuckles.

"Yeah well. As long as you don't hate me anymore. So we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool. How could I hate you? Preposterous." Axel looked at the silver haired man strangely.

"That boy's really brought the best out of you. You've changed since he arrived."

"I guess I have." Riku stared at the table with empty eyes, not noticing that Axel had stood and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out the cow-print mug.

"Here." he handed the mug over to Riku with a nod. Riku smiled wickedly before smashing it against the table with a loud crash and watching as it exploded into large fragments. Axel crushed each chunk beneath his feet before engulfing them in flames. They both laughed from the bottom of their chests. It was a roaring laughter, one they hadn't experienced in years.

Make me beautiful…

…with your eyes

_**Owari.**_


	10. Author's Note

-1HIIIIII!!!!

You're favorite Julimonster here 3

I just wanted to talk a bit about Make Me Beautiful, if you don't mind

Oh jaysus where to begin? Okay first I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and gave feedback, positive and negative! I never ever expected this story to have the reaction that it had (but I've said that too much already). Let me just say that this story would NOT have been finished or even written if it wasn't for you guys. Seriously. There were times with this story that I just didn't have the will to finish it, or I didn't think I could. Especially with the last chapter. But then I'd just re-read all of your amazing comments and I knew I could and would finish it. I love you guys for that, really. Thank you so much, all of you for all of your dedicated reading.

This story is dedicated to you guys: all of you who stuck with this till the end.

Some shoutouts go to:

-BeautifuLxContradictioN for being my #1 fan and for sticking with me until the end. I simply could not have done this without you.

-Terranei Parker. Let me just say that your comments always made me smile and I always looked forward to reading everything you wrote. Thank you so much for all of your support.

-ChaosHarbor. Babe it is an honor to be your third favorite author, and I hope I will continue to hold that position. I must work hard just for you! Mwah!

-xHisui Yamadax for commenting with the cutest little comments that always cheered me up and made me lol. You are such a sweetheart!

-idiotichobo for actually reading something of mine and being so sweet. Go read her oneshot Still Smiling. It will make you cry.

&&

-VanillaJewelz for shocking me with O.O-ness and reviewing pretty much like a mad fiend. You never cease to amaze me.

So what's next?

Well I often wonder that myself.

But seeing as how I am a _**hardcore **_MelloxMatt (from Death Note) fan fo lyfe, it's most likely going to be one of those. I've been writing, and re-writing, and sketching out all these ideas for it for the past month at work (and getting yelled at a lot because of it). Keep your eyes out for it if you love Death Note, and if you don't, well, I will bewitch you into loving it. And if you have no idea what Death Note is (has Hell frozen over?) then I COMMAND YOU for the sake of JESUS AND MOTHER MARY AND GOD (exist or not) to go pick up the manga. NOW. Noowwww.

And no I will NOT write MelloxNear so stop. Asking.


End file.
